zomgfandomcom-20200214-history
Scanning the Burrows/Plot Details
Category:Plot C: There's still a lot to be discovered about these ETs. Okay, but...do we have to keep calling them ETs? C: A code name is a good idea, operative. Perhaps 'Species 3-XA'? Okay...I'll admit that's catchy...but maybe something a bit easier to say? C: What would you suggest? I don't know. They're kinda small like prairie dogs. Maybe 'space dogs' or something? C: That's a negative. That is the single stupidest name I have ever heard. These things are predators. They hunt and kill systematically in an organized fashion. They are lethal in the extreme and a threat to our entire societal structure. Okay then, let's compromise...how about 'Predator Pups', or even 'Predator Prairie Pups'? C: ...will that end this conversation topic once ad for all? Sure! C: In that case, we'll designate them as 'P3' for short and call it official. Oh...all right. C: Now that we're done with that, would you like to get back to work? >>You bet. What's next on your 'concerned citizen' list? C: The P3s are engaged in a sporadic battle to the west of their main encampment with Animated units coming down from the jugnel. I believe this may distract them enough for you to be able to scout their burrow positions. You want me to go into the middle of all that? C: Don't get your panties in a bunch, junior. It's not like I'm asking you to camp there overnight or anything. Just get near to each of the burrows and this scanner I'm giving you will read out all sorts of info from their burrow and transmit it back to the labs. So you think the Pups will just let me in, even though they've shot at me everythime I got close to them? C: Of course not. I expect your natural cunning and talent to preserve you in the face of danger. Oh. Okay then. That sounds good. C: Good. By my count, there are eight P3 burrows out there. You need to get close to at least five of them before we'll have gathered enough data to learn about their rance. Gotcha. Five burrows. Right up next to them. Okay...well...wish me luck. C: Luck is for those that do not have skill, junior. Don't rely on it. Okay, Mr. Sunshine. Hey...wait a minute! What *is* your name, anyway? C: Do your job and come back. We'll talk about my name then, if you're still alive. Great. What a reward. See ya. (afterwards) C: Well done, junior! The lab is ecstatic about the data you transmitted from the burrows! Oh. So you know already then? C: Of course we do. That scanner transmitted everything you found and the white coats have been analyzing it in real-time. Ah...of course. So what did they find? C: A number of things. First, it looks like the P3 aren't here to invade, after all. Instead, they seem to have come through the Star Portal and then ended up trapped here, unable to return for some reason. So, I've been fighting *accident victims*? C: Hardly. Apparently, those burrows of theirs go pretty deep, and they seem to be breeding a whole army of aliens down there. It's like a giant hotel full of P3s, going down deep into the ground. But...they just got here, you said! C: Hmmm...well...they must be frisky little aliens then. Regardless, they seem to be really high-tech, and if we don't find a way for them to leave our planet, they might not need to invade. They can just crowd us out eventually, at the rate they're multiplying. So, they *are* a danger, after all? C: You're darn tootin'. But one of them, the one that seems to be their Commander...or whatever they call their leader...has a transponder of some sort that we think activates the Star Portal. You mean they *could* leave after all? But you said they were trapped here! C: You seem to be getting a bit frustrated. I'll tell you what...I'll give you some information, in exchange for the work you've done for us recently. If you like what you see, then maybe we can keep working together to solve what's going on here. Sounds good. What kind of info are you talking about? C: You've noticed by now that the P3 have very advanced gauntlets they were with communication devices inside them. Here are the plans that the lab has deciphered. With these plans, you should be able to make your own set of the same gauntlets. Wow! Fantastic!